


The Girls and Their Girls: A Dansen and Supercorp Thanksgiving

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Dinner, F/F, F/M, Games, Mentions of Iris West, Mentions past Karolsen, Midville, Original Characters - Freeform, Storytime, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly gets to spent her first Thanksgiving with Eliza and seeks to make an excellent impression.  Eliza entertains Lena and Eliza with a tale from The Danvers family past.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Girls and Their Girls: A Dansen and Supercorp Thanksgiving

The Girls and their Girls: A Dansen and Supercorp Thanksgiving 

Author's notes: Supercorp, Dansen, background Brainia and Jonn/Mgann in the story. There's also a tiny mention of Westallen. 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

"We are gonna be late." Kelly complained as they rushed up the elevator towards Kara and Lena's new penthouse. Her red and white, casual dress had been cleaned, washed and set for the evening as she had prepped herself for the first Thanksgiving she was gonna really spend with her Fiancé family; or rather, her first Thanksgiving with Eliza Danvers. She hoped her mother's Stuffing recipe and dinner rolls were sufficiently impressive. 

"We aren't gonna be late. J'onn and M'gann are there along with my mom. James is still twenty minutes out with his new girlfriend, Brainy and Nia text and they're-" Explained Alex as she stood holding a bag that contained only 2 bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey. When Alex said she would grab some drinks, she had been expecting something more along the lines of soda instead. Kelly looked her Fiance over. Alex seemed much more casual and relaxed than Kelly felt. She nodded in appreciation at the silky red blouse Alex had tossed on with her fitted black slacks at Kelly's request though. 

"Hold the elevator!" Nia's voice called out from behind them as she rushed up with Brainy in tow. Brainy was holding three store bought pies, one pumpkin, one sweet potato and one mini pecan pie in one arm while holding the twelve pack of ginger ale in the other hand. Nia had a 10 pack of mini Dr Pepper and a bottle of lemonade. Brainy looked adorable in his grey slacks and white button up that seemed to compliment Nia's simple flowy purple dress.

"Perfect timing." 

"I calculated it to be so." Brainy explained and Kelly had no doubt that he likely had as they all settled into the elevator for the ride up.

This was the first Thanksgiving they were having since Kara and Lena moved into this new place. The tumultuous year of Leviathan, Lex and near death experience had actively wrung everyone out and game nights had been sparse to say the least. As the elevator stopped at the top floor, we all rushed off exiting the cramped

Confined space on the elevator.

The door to the Penthouse apartment was propped open and so everyone just walked right into the living room area. It had a comfortable set up that reminded Kelly of Kara's old apartment but it was definitely more minimalistic and space out in a way that felt very Lena-ish.

J'onn and M'gann sat on a couch near the other side of the room conversing quietly with Eliza.

A clanging noise from the kitchen made it clear that some work was still being done on the Turkey and ham.

"Hey. Perfect timing." Kara called out across the room. 

Brainy crossed the floor to set down the pies and drinks and they all followed suit. 

"Alex." Kara admonished as she saw the wines and whiskeys Alex had brought. 

"I need these." Alex insisted. 

Nia and Brainy deposited the rest of the drinks on the counter and headed towards the couch. 

"I brought stuffing and rolls."

"At least someone brought food."

"I'm sure I'll regret the calories later." Kelly joked.

"Well we can work them off running for our lives when we save the world again." Lena commented as she walked up. She carried a corkscrew and a TV remote. Her green dress fit nicely with the black sweater she wore, looking semi casual and comfortable in her own house.

"Why humans think food needs to be earned, I will never understand. " Kara commented, while shaking her head.

The timer on the oven dinged and everyone watched as Kara pulled the oven open and grabbed the pan with the turkey, placing it on the wooden block that was on the counter. 

It had been a while since Kelly had done big family Thanksgiving stuff. The presence of Alex' mother was making her even more concerned for the impression she was gonna give.

"Alex!" Kara complained as Alex went ahead and opened the first bottle of wine.

Lena simply held out a glass for Alex to pour her some.

"Hey! We're here!" James called as he walked through the door with Serene. 

They made a good looking couple in Kelly's estimation as she turned to greet her brother after not seeing him in so long. James stepped across the floor with his food in hand, setting it on the counter before pulling Kelly into a hug. 

"Hey you."

Serene hung back a bit allowing them to have space.

"Hey." Then Kelly turned to Serene. "Glad you could make it. "

"Well someone had to make sure James was actually on time and didn't just keep working."

"Smart lady." Alex commented as she sipped her wine."

"Is everyone here?" Lena asked.

"I think that's it. Family ready."

"Perfect. I've got some dominoes and that new video game too. And the football game, all ready to que up on TV. 

"Alright. Looks like my girls and their Girls and my boys are all here. " Eliza said as she walked over towards the group. She stopped to hug James before continuing on, smiling at the group. " Oh honestly Alex." Eliza admonished as she noticed Alex downing her wine. "Kelly." Eliza smiled at Kelly, reaching out to shake her hand before, rubbing her shoulder a bit." I'm so happy to see you here." Kelly felt her nerves melting as they all moved back towards the couches.

"Okay, I'm getting the dominoes set." Lena explained again."

"Noooo….can't we play 'Call of duty' instead?"

"Why don't we just watch the game?" James suggested.

"Back home we often play-" Brainy started explaining. 

"I'm pretty sure it's always like this." Kelly commented as she sat on the couch with Eliza next to her.

"Reminds me of that one Thanksgiving we spent with the Mcguire after Jeremiah...was gone."

"Oh?"

"It's a long story.

"I'd love to hear it." Kelly offered.

"Well-" Eliza turned to check and make sure that Alex was occupied talking to Kara and Lena. "Don't tell her I told you but…"

To be continued in  **Turkey disaster, Midville style**

_ Thank you for reading. Please leave questions, comments or Kudos. _

  
  
  



End file.
